powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cory (Beast Guardians)
Cory is a gorilla Animan & an ally in the series Power Rangers Beast Guardians. He gave Brent his Animan power, so he can save his life & let him become the Red Guardian Ranger with Gorilla Spirit. He is an acquaintance of Awk. Character History Early Life Cory was curious about the human world & went on an adventure to study & research humans & the various things about Earth, which is why he needs Awk's help to further their similar researches. Despite his best efforts to interact with humanity, people were frightened of him & in one incident, a police officer came upon a screaming woman fleeing from Cory & opened fire on him with his tranquilizer gun. One of the tranquilizers hit Cory in the arm & the experience of being shot traumatized him to the point he gave up on trying to interact with humans. When he attempted to go home, he found that the Guardian Cubes that powered his way back home to New Animalia were missing & he could not return. Cory decided to live in seclusion in the woods & stayed there. Fear of Humans Reunion & Awk's History Cory eventually came across Awk, realizing that he was the "bird man" that Brent had mentioned. Noting the ordeal he had to endure in the human world as a result of the Link Cube being disabled, for which Awk apologized, Cory asked Awk what happened in New Animalia while he was gone & Awk told Cory that humans & Animen shouldn't associate together. Discovering a large CubeZord embedded into a cliff, Cory informed the Beast Guardian Rangers via a letter which he had sent by a pigeon. Reuniting with the Beast Guardian Rangers, Cory was introduced to their new member, Marcus Seymour. Learning Marcus's story of the three Animen that were sacrificed by the Galactavores to transform him into the Chimera, Cory understood the ordeal that Marcus endured as well, assuring him that he did not need to apologize. With the Beast Guardian Rangers noting that the "bird man" had the Guardian Cube which they needed to return home, their mention of Awk's word they were better off not connected to the "rotten" New Animalia made Cory think of what Awk said to him earlier. Brent noticed Cory's reaction, but he could not elaborate further as the Beast Guardian Rangers were alerted to a Galactavore appearance. Cory later tended to Brent's wounded leg using his simple treatments. Cory explained to the other Beast Guardian Rangers about what happened in New Animalia during Awk's past life Cory heard from his old friend, such as the Animen's dark secret behind their complete distrusts towards humans. Following the New Year, Cory was met by Awk while traveling. Awk shown him a cube-shaped fragment of the Galactavore Team Leader Brick. Having salvaged it after their battle in which Awk's CubeZords were absorbed to repair Brick's damaged body, Awk voiced his concern to Cory that there was more to the warrior than first seemed with a possible connection to the Earth, deducing that such a cube was used by the Boss to bestow the Animan Power to Marcus in lieu of a Guardian Cube. Cory noted his surprise having expected Awk to join the Beast Guardian Rangers following his morphing sequence only to fly off earlier. Observing that Awk's Guardian Cube took a different form from the others, Cory asked him if he could keep up the fight with his reduced Animan Power. It was at this point the pair were set upon by the Galactavores' Ameebos. Cory was given the piece of Brick by Awk, who instructed him to take it to the Beast Guardian Rangers while giving him his assurance that he could hold the enemy off as he morphed. Catching up with Marcus while he was fishing, Cory was brought to Walter's place where he presented Brick's cube to Marcus, Sasha, Lionel, & Elliott. As Cory had deduced with Awk, the Beast Guardian Rangers realized that the Boss was able to morph Marcus into the Chimera Ranger through the use of such a cube in place of a Guardian Cube. Interrupted by the sense of a Galactavore incursion, the Beast Guardian Rangers entrusted Cory to keep the cube safe as they set off. Soon after, Cory met Brent's uncle, Walter. Having returned home while shopping for food that would satisfy Animan appetites, Walter offered a bunch of bananas to the gorilla whom graciously accepted. Powers & Abilities ; Ani'man Power' : The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. Cory granted his Animan Power to Brent through his Cube Cell Morpher in order to save his life, giving him access to the form of the Red Guardian Ranger with Gorilla Spirit & by extension the Gorilla CubeZord as a result. However, this comes at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan as seen when Cory rapidly ages soon after. The process is also evidently irreversible, as seen when Brent tried & failed to use his Cube Cell Morpher to return Cory's Animan Power. ; Sixth sense : As an Animan, Cory can sense malicious presences such as the Galactavores, which are signaled by his rear hair standing on end. ; Super strength : As a gorilla Animan, Cory possesses superhuman strength. Notes See Also * Larry - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Allies Category:Non-Human Characters